


Can I pet your dog?

by MrsMintGreen



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dogs, Points of View, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMintGreen/pseuds/MrsMintGreen
Summary: You're walking your dog to the dog park when a tall menacing man stops you."... Can I pet your dog?"





	Can I pet your dog?

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a self insert fic with Knuckle Bine because there's not enough content about him and I needed more.

Moving was a struggle many people knew, it was one of those things that usually happened. Whether it was for work, wanting to see the world, or getting out of your parents house. So when you decided to move no one expected it to be so far away. It wasn't that you hated anyone or were running away from something, you just wanted to experience the world and learn new things in a new place. Your two year old puppy, Terry, didn't seem to mind. That is until it was the third day of you unpacking even though you promised him you'd take him to find a nice park to play in. Terry darted between your feet with every step trying to cause mayhem, almost succeeding several times. You sighed exasperated and put the box you were carrying down. "Terry, we've talked about this. You can't try and trip me just because you're bored, we're adults now... Well you'd still only be fourteen in human years but still..." The small, brown, black, and white Jack Russell terrier cocked his head at you curiously. You sighed again rubbing your eyes, "fine how about we make a deal, one that I will not break this time. Once I finish with this box we'll go for a w-a-l-k and see what's around here?" Terry only sniffed at you and sat down in response. You took it was an agreement and stood back up picking the box back up.

Your new apartment was coming together nicely but wasn't finished yet. Your mattress was still on the floor because you couldn't set up the frame yourself. The people that helped you move did minimal work, only carrying boxes in then left. You wouldn't had mind if they hadn't left you to deal with the mess afterwards. You put the last trinket from the box on one of the shelves you had put up and stepped back admiring your work. Terry looked up at you expectantly once your eyes landed on him. You smiled and walked towards him, "Are you ready to go on a... Walk?" Suddenly Terry was running all around the apartment yipping excitedly as you grabbed his leash. You grabbed him as he flew past you and struggled to secure the leash on him while he wiggled in your grasp. You scooped him up in your arms, grabbed your keys and wallet, walked out the door, locked it and headed out into the city with Terry trotting happily by your side sniffing everything.

You had searched up the nearby area and had a vague idea of where things were at, like your new job, the library, grocery store, and parks. Unfortunately you had left your phone at the apartment so you were guessing at this point where to go to get to the park. Thankfully Terry didn't mind as it meant new things to check out and sniff. You took a few more corners until in the distance you saw the park, you pulled Terry along making a beeline straight for it. 

It was a realitivly small park to what you were used to but it would do fine. There we're various other people walking around, sitting in the grass, and other people throwing toys for their dogs to catch. You breathed contently and set off on the trail that seemed to go around the lake that was centered in the middle of the park, a classic scenery. Terry stopped at every tree, Bush, bench, garbage can, and anything else in the park that other dogs had been at and marked "his" territory. 

As you walked you noticed ahead of you a distance away was a man in what looked like a white coat with golden rings all over, white pants, and a strange haircut that you would see in older movies. He had his hands in his pockets and seemed to have a menacing look about him. The man was walking in your direction but not directly towards you... Or so you thought. You continued along your way until someone's voice broke your thoughts, "Can I pet your dog?" You blinked in surprise as the man you had noticed before was standing before you glaring menacing down at you.

Before you could answer he knelt down to Terry and stuck out his hand letting Terry sniff it. Terry was not fond of strangers, usually, but with this man he almost immediately licked the man's hand moving in for more pets. You stared puzzled at the scene that unfolded before you, the man who had previously looked down at you with a mean glare was now cooing at your puppy and cradling him in his arms like a baby, giggling, as Terry tried licking the mans face.

"Do I know you?" Was all you could manage while watching this. It was a bit embarrassing to say the least but as the man looked up with a hint of red showing on his face it made things even more awkward. He turned away making a "tch" noise putting Terry down, he then stood up towering over you again, the hint of red gone. "You seem like a good person, a good owner at least. I'm Knuckle Bine, you have a cute dog," he said holding out a rough looking hand. As you took it to shake you were surprised at how gentle his grasp was, "Ah I'm Penelope, Penny or Pen for short. Th-this is Terry, we're new in town." He let go of your hand and smirked, "Figures. I'd have noticed a dog this cute if you were local... Are you new as in staying in town or new as in passin' through?" 

You and Knuckle sat down on a nearby bench making idle chitchat while Knuckle played with Terry in his lap. You explained to Knuckle how you had just moved and was staying in town, "But unpacking has been a pain and I don't have nearly enough hands to unpack and put the place in order before my new job starts." You didn't want to complain to a person you had just met but if you had complained to your parents or friends back home they would tell you you shouldn't have gone. Knuckle seemed to laugh at your words, earning him a questionable look, "Oh sorry, what you just said reminded me of a friend of mine." When he didn't continue you thought back to what you had said and tried piecing the puzzles together, didn't work though.

"So Knuckle, what do you do?" He looked up at you from rubbing a content Terry's belly and shot you a toothy grin, "I'm a beast hunter." You raised your eyebrows in surprise. You had met a hunter once when you were younger, but now you were face to face with a real live hunter. "Really? That's so cool!" You exclaimed looking at him in wonder. It seemed to embarrass him as the red tint showed back up, he looked down at Terry scratching him behind his ear, his favorite spot. "It's aight, has all the glory and fame as they said it would, but a jobs still a job when it comes down to it, but still its much more fun than any nine to five job... What uh... What do you do?"

After hearing he was a hunter you felt so ordinary and outclassed, "I'm a veterinarian... I was lucky to get a job out here, vets are needed, but older veterinarians usually hold onto their jobs until they can't so new people have a harder time getting into the workforce. Doesn't have nearly the glory and fame as yours does but I like getting to work with the animals and help then feel better." You looked over and saw Knuckle was staring you down, not in an angry way, you hoped, but more of thoughtful way. "You're a vet?" You nodded, "Which means you'd know what to do if a dog is having puppies?" "Well I mean yes but-" Knuckle took your hand looking intensely into your eyes, "I'll help you get situated into your apartment AND show you around the city, if you help one of my friends." 

And that's how it all started...

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets enough hits I might continue... Who am i kidding I'm probably going to continue anyway, hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
